1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable systems and methods for providing and modifying a personalized face chart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face charts are an interactive marketing and educational tool. Face charts are a representation of a face that is printed on special paper. The absorbency, thickness, material and texture of the paper is designed to adhere makeup and other beauty products applied directly to the face chart. To highlight the characteristics of the makeup applied to the paper, the representation of the face is typically a line drawing with minimal shading effects.
Face charts include space to fill in instructional information for applying products to specific facial features to achieve the specific effect of the makeup that is physically applied to the face chart. The instructional information is manually entered on the face chart, such as by a sales person acting as a beauty expert.
A face chart is typically stylized to appeal to target consumers of a specific brand, retailer, manufacturer or a line of beauty products. For example, each manufacturer or line of beauty products may use a drawing of a face designed by an artist to represent the manufacturer or line. The single design is printed on paper designed to adhere makeup. The pre-printed generic face chart is then distributed to retail outlets. The retail outlets use the generic face charts as an interactive marketing and educational tool. Makeup and other beauty products from open display packages may be applied directly to the face chart by a consumer or a beauty expert promoting the products. Instructional notes for application of the beauty product may be written directly on the face chart. More than one beauty product may be applied to a face chart.
After a beauty expert completes a customer's makeover, the face chart is a device for recording the products and step-by-step procedures for recreating that makeover. The products include, but are not limited to skin care products, wrinkle creams, eye creams, foundation, concealer, corrector, face powder, bronzer, blush, rouge, lip stick, lip gloss, lip liner, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, eyebrow pencil, piercings, ear rings, necklaces, barrettes and hats. The face chart may be given to the customer to bring home in order to recreate the makeover at home. A copy of the face chart may be retained at the store as a record of the makeover so that beauty expert can recreate the makeover or replenish the products used in creating the makeover.
The single-design face chart for each manufacturer and/or line of beauty products is a one size fits all solution. Even though a target consumer may have a different facial shape or different facial features, a customized face chart is not available to the target consumer.
To overcome the problems and limitations described above there is a need for a system and method for providing and modifying a personalized face chart.